Música sin Sí
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Seis minifics pegados, inspirados en canciones. Huddy. Desde Michigan hasta hoy.


_Un día, hace dos meses más o menos, estaba aburrida (negándome a estudiar) con mi amiga Ak1sa y le propuse a que hiciéramos esto. Se lo había visto a Natsy, y me gustó. Así que pusimos nuestros reproductores en random y, con el tiempo que duraba la canción, nos dimos a escribir lo que saliera._

* * *

****

Te esperé –Calle París

Había llegado a Michigan y había cometido un error, eso es lo que pensaba. Había querido ser aquella media naranja de alguien quien no quería una. Y así fue como se despidió.

Cuddy lloraba bajo aquel sauce en el que habló de más, en el que hizo cosas de más. Pero House no volvería. Y no se hacía a la idea.

Pasó el tiempo y se reencontraron. De aquel fruto del árbol no se supo nada. Y como dijo ella lo esperaría, aunque a él no le importara.

Eso es lo que él fingía. Pero las cartas que recibió y no respondió, seguían guardadas en su cajón.

**En mi lado del sofá –La Oreja de Van Gogh**

Cuddy llegaba a su casa la noche del viernes. Algo le molestaba. Hirvió agua y se preparó un té. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a pensar:

¿Tanto le había molestado que House anduviera tan feliz con Lydia? Tenía sentimientos encontrados. En cierta medida, estaba feliz, porque él parecía feliz y en su estado era bueno. Pero por otro lado, él, aquella mañana, pero hace una semana, se le había confesado al fin, después de tanto tiempo, pero bastó que apareciera Lydia, para que se olvidara de ella. Todo fue un desastre.

Había tanta historia por escribir entre ellos aún. Pero ella no quería seguir esperando. Pero no había más que hacer ahora. Fue a ver a su hija, mientras hacía lo que mejor se le daba: esperar.

**The last time –Within Temptation**

Otra vez lo había hecho. La había lastimado una vez más. No quería perdonarlo, pero ahí estaba, dando una respuesta positiva a su petición. Pero él no quería ser perdonado y se arrepintió. Cambió de opinión. Ya no más. Que él comprenda que ella no está para aguantarlo una y otra vez con sus caprichos, con su falta de tacto. Ya había sufrido mucho por su causa. Era la última vez que lo hacía. Muchas oportunidades habían pasado y se había perdido cada una de ellas. Ya no era hora de seguir diciéndole que sí.

Por eso, ahora, le diría que es la última vez que lo perdona, la última oportunidad que le da, pero en serio, aunque le duela, ya no quiere de él su miseria, si no aprende a vivir consigo mismo, ella no quiere ser quien tenga que levantarlo. Pero su ADN se lo impide. Pero ya no quiere más. Tiene que cambiar.

Es la última vez, de eso está segura.

Lo ve entrar a su oficina y House pregunta:

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa esta noche?

Cuddy lo mira tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Aún te sientes mal?

—Sí.

Cuddy suspira y lo mira preocupada. _La última vez._

**Time after time –Cindy Lauper**

Bailaban. Sólo una canción los unió más que otras cosas; tal vez, sólo el dolor podía más. Y recordaron su tiempo en la universidad y como se recordaban allí. Y House sentía que todo le daba vueltas y sentía que podría volver una y otra vez a ella, porque no le era posible concebir la vida ni el dolor lejos, pero no quería lastimarla otra vez.

Se alejó de ella y caminó a la salida. Cuddy lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que se decidió a seguirlo. Se paró a su lado y le tomó por el hombro. House sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Se volteó para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Puedes contar conmigo.

Fue todo lo que dijo Cuddy y lo que hizo que House la abrazara y la besara como siempre había querido. Porque sabía que, una vez más, se iría y se separarían. Pero ya volvería, como lo hacía una y otra vez.

**Nuestro mundo –La Oreja de Van Gogh**

Después de una terapia en el psicólogo, House comprendió que no sólo él era el mundo, aunque le costaba asumirlo. Después de Wilson, la primera persona que vio fue a Cuddy.

Y después de aquel viaje por su mente, se dio cuenta que todo lo que le quedaba, eran ellos y él mismo. Que sí, era capaz de luchar por él; pero por ellos, tenía serias dudas, porque aún no podía quitarse su egoísmo. Pero él quería, por lo menos, demostrar a Cuddy que él podía ser otro, una mejor persona, que había logrado entender la vida diferente; lo que le costaba era aplicar esos nuevos conocimientos. Wilson sabía que los sabía, Cuddy no quería ni escucharlo, pero él haría que lo comprendiera. Él aplicaría lo que aprendió.

**Cuddy's Serenade –Hugh Laurie**

Había algo en sus ojos. Él quería estar ahí. Pero no se atrevió a admitirlo.

Había algo en sus ojos. Ella quería que él estuviera ahí. Pero no se atrevió.

El tocaba una sonata para ella, tocaba las notas que debieron haber entrado a sus oídos esa noche especial para ella. Y por qué no decirlo, para él también. Aunque no quisiera, él quería todo lo que significaba ella. Todo.

Pero no siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere. Pero con esfuerzo se puede tener lo que se necesita.

Un piano y alcohol.

Una hija.


End file.
